life and time
by Jasper'sHarryFang
Summary: BELLA is the angel of life the ruler of time the most powerful being or angel besides god himself so what happens when she goes to forks and meets our favorite family but remeber she's not a pushover or clumsy in fact shes way more dangerous than anything
1. School

BELLA PV

Hey I'm not really into introductions but here is the gist of it. My name is Bella and I am the Angel of life. Not only am I the one that has to check with god for when anything should die but I have power over the

earth and time. Which includes every element My powers are so great I can absorb anyone else's not really absorb more like duplicate and the only power I can't use is bringing death because I AM THE ANGEL OF

LIFE bringing death would just contradict me so grim does that. My name is Hayat or life in Arabic. So imagine my surprise when I am sent to stop a group of nomad vampires from extinguishing a small town. Oh did I

mention I reside outside of time so I don't age and I've been around since the beginning of time or time has been around since the beginning of me this stuff is real confusing but oh well.


	2. Lunch

BELLA PV

I have recently been enrolled in Forks high school and today is my first day. This might be a tad bit umm boring seeing as I know almost everything but not everything no that would classify me as God and I am nowhere near as wonderful as him. So I get into my brand new Mitsubishi Eclipse concept-E Porsche and speed away. 5 minutes later I'm at the school which actually looks more like a few scatter brain houses than anything ales. I park in one of the many free spaces well what do you know I'm early. So I head on out to the office and sitting at the desk is a chubby woman happily typing away at the keys. She doesn't look up so after a couple minutes I clear my throat.

"Oh hello dear, how can I help you, I'm misses Cope by the way."

"I'm Isabella swan and I just came to get my schedule oh and call me Bella by the way"

"Sure hold on just a minute dear here is your schedule and you have to get each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back after school." "Okay, thank you" and I smile leaving her temporarily dazzled did I mention Angels have that affect on people just like vampires except people tend to trust me more than the vampires because of their predatory aura's. As I walk down the halls I can hear people talking about the new girl and some of their thoughts are so silly the guys wondering how best to ask me out and the girls thinking of way's to disgrace me. Jealousy was really a very ugly thing but it was very human so. As I made my way across the grounds to my first class a boy with blonde hair jelled together in spikes baby blue eyes and an athletic yet lanky build came up to me and introduced himself as Mike. He asked if he could esc ort me to class wow I was surprised I didn't think he'd know big words sorry god but I mean seriously he just oozed STUPID.

"No thank you" I said after reading his thoughts which were very vulgar and actually really rude. My first class of the day as I glanced at my schedule was Spanish with Mrs. Cortez in building number 3. Making my way over there I get myself ready for the worst. Classes went by okay until lunch I just got my slip sighed and made my way over to my appointed seat. At lunch a really quiet nice girl named Angela asked me to sit with her and her boyfriend so she met me at my locker and we walked in together.

I don't have to eat but I can if I want so Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and I made our way over to the lunch line, we bought our lunches and made it to the table before I noticed a group of kids sitting alone.

"Who are they" I asked her and I noticed that at once one of the kids snapped their head towards me his eyes widened and he turned back around to talk to the other kids.

"They're the Cullen's they seem nice enough but they don't really socialize" She went on to tell me how they're "parents" adopted them, but I knew they weren't really related the Cullen's were vampires but they were vegetarian, meaning they only drank animal blood. I told Angela I'd talk to her later and made my way over to their table.

OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NXT I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN.


	3. Explanations

BELLA PV

I made my way gracefully over to their table and I noticed some of them stiffen it must be my scent I don't have regular blood my blood is a bluish purple color and I smell like strawberries and Freesia so the scent was probably very strong to them. I noticed the blonde one stand to leave so I said

"No stay I need to talk to you all and your parents to."

They seemed confused at this so I told them that it concerned their umm secret so we all walked out of the cafeteria together they seemed so tense but I knew they trusted me so Oh well.

The ride to their house was really silent the awkward silence and the boy with the blonde hair called their parents I presumed and they were to meet us there. As awe pulled into their compound my mouth opened partially I really hadn't seen such a good imitation of Victorian architecture since Rome. I opened up the door and we all walked out into their house. Me being who I am just opened the door and went to sit in their living room. The vampire I assume is there father figure stood up and made introductions

"I am Carlisle my wife over her is Esme and my children are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Emmett had his arm tightly around Rosalie's waist and he was bulky but not fat, Rosalie was almost as beautiful as an Angel she had long blonde hair and voluptuous curves. Alice was very slight but gorgeous none the less and she was wrapped around Jasper who was tall and blonde. Last but not least is Edward who had bronzish color hair and a muscled build though shorter than Jasper and less bulky than Emmett.

As I was surveying them I noticed Rosalie glaring at me so I read her mind she thought I was going to make them leave or threaten them, Ha I wasn't here for their discomfort and I told them that.

"So what are you here for" snapped Rosalie

"Well first I think we should get to know each other well you get to know me" I said in that really annoying calm voice angels have.

My name is Hayat which means life in Arabic and I am the Angel of Life.

Someone snorted "What I said you can be vampires but I can't be an Angel."

Then I turned to Carlisle "You Carlisle might not remember but I blessed you after you were changed do you remember that."

There was a loud chorus of WHAT around the room and I said "he won't remember because I wiped his memory but I had been really impressed with his moral idea's and blessed his immortal life."

"WTH is this" you don't really expect us to believe that.

"ugh fine I said guess I have to prove it I am the second most powerful being to ever walk this earth ask me anything I know the answer test me and I'll prove it.

Someone asked me what the answer to life was. Me duh did you not just here me say I was the angel of life. "Here I centered myself and allowed them to see me halo and my light and the next thing I know every one's on the floor kneeling. Get up Get up I shout I'm not god you don't bow to me.

After returning to my previous state everyone is staring at me in awe. 'Look I came here because a group of nomads are threatening to destroy this town and it's not time for that yet. Did I mention I control time and duplicate powers don't worry though the only power here I didn't already have was Jasper's. They gaped at me again then suddenly Edward asked why he couldn't read my thoughts "I'm an angel as in you know holier than thou why would you be able to read my mind" 'no offence because all of you have really good aura's but if you could read my mind then I'd be just like the humans and I'm not.

EDWARDS PV

After what we just hear sun k in as much as it possibly could she told us she didn't need any help with anything I mean she could kill us in millions of ways never thought of but she just wanted us to know that she needed us to stay clear of the battle unless they threaten you. "God never loses and even if you think I need help don't try because you will just get yourself hurt am I understood"

We all chorused yes and then she said we should get to know each other personally. So the first question Alice asked was "How old are you" Hayat replied with an "I have been around since the beginning of time or time has been around since the beginning of me" she said I was all very confusing since she was time but at the same time resided outside of it.

ALICE PV

After we finished questioning her she said that we should relax and play with her a little because we couldn't break her and if anything was wrong she'd tell us. I could see we would be great friends so I asked her my favorite question. "How do you like shopping?"

"Ugh, I hate it I don't even know why Cara decided to create that retched activity."

GASP……. "HOW CAN YOU HATE SHOPPING ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!" her family looked at her like are you seriously screaming at an angel. But I just laughed and said I don't really hate it but you guys act like I'm made of glass I thought that would loosen you up a bit, but Alice we are not going shopping for anytime exceeding 3 hours do you understand. Uh huh I replied giddily already planning our trip.

It seemed this was just what the family needed to loosen up because soon Emmet had challenged Bella/Hayat to a video game competition with jasper.

BELLA PV

Today went by surprisingly well I beat Emmett and Jasper to videogames and then I had to relent and tell them you don't play games with me unless you ask me not to use my senses and find the answers because I have access to all things even cheat codes. Then they followed me around begging for a few so I gave them 3 each and told them they would get no more.

At about 9:30 I left and went home because I knew tomorrow would be no easy task.


	4. plans and alice need s help

**First I would like to thank everyone who added me as a favorite author or story but mostly I would like to thank lexi666999 () and gothgirl1245 for reviewing. My sister had surgery cuz her wisdom tooth came in to early and now I am treated like Cinderella cuz she claims she's in soooo much pain so sorry it took a while but I promise to post another one later today.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning at about 6 30 and went downstairs for breakfast yea I know you eat breakfast before you morning routines well just get over it. After having an omelet or two okay fine I had 3 omelets no big deal not like I can get fat anyways I made my way back upstairs for a quick shower I got dressed in cargo shorts and a tight black Hollister shirt my black and beige converse and my messenger bag and headed out to my awesome Porsche did I mention how much I love that car.

Anyways on my ride to school I could sense something was wrong something was going to happen and I was out of it all morning. Then at lunch I had a vision.

_Jessica Stanley was walking over to the English building when she spotted mike Newton and stopped to talk._

"_Hey" said Jessica_

"_Hey" replied mike than he went on to say "do you think Bella would say yes if I asked her out"_

_Wow that boy is such an idiot but moving on_

"_Ughh, no I think she has herpes" WTF, DID SHE JUST SAY I HAVE HERPES???????!!!!!!!!??????_

_Just than you hear crackling and a crushing sound and the roof and pillars over their heads collapse. After that all I got was black then suddenly a TV. station was talking about how 15 students died because of faulty and old plastering at forks high._

_END VISION_

Oh no even if the little BITCH did say o had herpes did I mentions she's a bitch I can't just let her and 14 others die it's not their time and I should know because GRIM normally informs me about things like when he's planning massive destructions and death because he knows he likes to taunt me with innocent lives and damn don't he sound sick in the head but moooving on.

I jumped up from my lunch table and speed walked over to the Cullen's'

"Did you see it Alice"

Yeah I mean I can't believe that little tramp said you had herpes" WTF

"I meant did you see the accident we can't let them die Alice it's not right and it's not there time so I'm gonna need your help okay guys" I said all this while looking at the others also.

"ughh sure but can't you just like save them by yourself you are the angel aren't you" asked Rosalie. DAMN THIS GIRL WORKED MY NERVES SOMETIMES BUT NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW.

'Yeah but I'm gonna have to freeze time and you guys have to move them then I have to erase their minds so they don't remember where they were but I can't erase it much or they will be walking around with lost time.(I got that from the night world volume 1)

ALICE POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw that girl just said Bella had herpes WOW is he one jealous looser tramp. So I couldn't believe my ears when Bella said ewe had to help her even though o knew it was the right thing to do because this accident would hurt 14 others and their families. DAMN she must be an angel cuz I would have scratched that little tramps eye out and fed them to dogs better yet I would have sucked out the blood than grinded them then roasted them with marshmallow and I don't know where I'm going with this but note to self TAKE ANGER MANAGEMNET. NO don't I AM NOT VIIOLENT okay Edward is staring at me now I think I should shut up, oh yeah I'm having this conversation in my head well stupid head shut up.

I stopped long enough to hear Edward call Carlisle and tell him I needed medical assistance it took all my power not to rip him up and burn the pieces then throw the ashes down a volcano and here I go again I think he just told the rest of my family. OH WELL

Next we all stand up to help Bella execute her plan and I notice everyone in my family is keeping a good distance away from me including Bella, huh I wonder how you kill an angel oops I think she heard that cuz now she's clutching Edward like he's her lifeline. Even though I just know he will be MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OOOOPPPS I think I laughed out loud not the whole cafeteria is staring at me.

**OKAY SO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE COMEDY THAN ANYTHING ELSE MAYBE A TAD BIT UGHH ABNORMAL BUT I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN. SOOOO REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WILL UPDATE LATER TODAY.**


	5. SOULS

**HERES CHAPTER NUMBER 5- SOULS **

BELLA POV

As we exited the cafeteria I came more and more scared of Alice Cullen though if she really tried anything with me I could just beat her up I think that the Cullen's would be less than happy oh well she needs to watch her step s she doesn't want to get hurt.

We waited outside for the bell to ring and when in noticed Jessica talking I froze time. We moved all the kids from that general are though Alice was in favor of allowing Jessica to die, and then I unfroze time the roof collapsed and no one got hurt my mission was accomplished or so I thought. Tyler this stupid stupid human boy decided that he wanted to see what cause the roof to cave in and decided to climb the rocks all I can say is that there was a minor avalanche and poor old Tyler is lying in the hospital oh well it was meant to happen like that anyway so nothing I did could have prevented it. This is one of the things that upsets me the future that Alice sees is indefinite but mine is absolute whatever I see or feel will definitely happen which kind of sucks when I cant save people from dying especially the good ones when I know that they are the ones that deserve to live a long life and then die and go to heaven.

After that spectacle school got cancelled woohoo and the Cullen's invited me over to their house so I went.

"Bella I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about the past you see I have always been interested I mean we have always been interested In the past." asked Carlisle and jasper.

"Sure" I replied

The first question they asked me was fairly easy and I spent the next hour or so telling them about things that had happened that weren't supposed to and that I had to erase and about different wars that had happened and who what where when and why I told them the reason Switzerland was always neutral during wars and this shocked them and I told them the reason for the hatred between France and England. Then they asked me biblical questions yes I met Jesus, yes he is real, and if you didn't have souls do you think you could feel any emotions.

At this point Edward burst in "what do you mean we have souls?"

"You see Edward has maintained for years that we are monsters and we don't have souls." said Carlisle probably answering my unspoken question.

"Do you honestly think god could allow a good person like Esme and Carlisle to be soulless? You guys are not monsters. The true monsters are not those who kill to survive but those who survive to kill. (I read that somewhere can't remember where but I liked it so there it is.) you guys shouldn't think bad a the vampire race and by this time all of the Cullen's were here) because god mad you guys god made everything and everyone and he made you to and he made you for a reason Rosalie don't sulk because you're not human you have to make the best out of this life Carlisle does ad so does Esme find something you love, enjoy or are passionate about and stick to it when the end does come for you guys you will realize that you do in fact have souls and just because you are predators don't mean nothing humans themselves are predators to other animals you guys are just higher up on the food chain and saying you don't have souls is a sin because this is God's work his miracles at the highest so stop if you know you want to have a peaceful afterlife."

They all stood there in stunned silence till I stood up and said

"I think I should get going but I'll come by tomorrow it seems that some of this family need to understand nature better. If you were unnatural then you wouldn't exist even the people that have been changed from birth because of scientist twisting DNA it's all natural it was meant to happen everything happens for a reason Alice you should know that better than everyone you see the future but I would have thought you guys would know and be great philosophers don't you get it if you hadn't been mauled by a bear and turned you and Rosalie would never have found soul mates if you hadn't gone on that hunt that night there would be so many dead people because you wouldn't have been able to cure them Edward would have died Alice and Jasper wouldn't have a family and etc. it's all a chain."

EDWARD POV

I stood their shocked was Hayat actually telling us that we had souls and all this time I have been incorrect in my assumptions of life and death. WOW. That's all I could say is just WOW.

ALICE POV

I hope Edward my dear brother is listening now maybe he can go on with his life and OHHHH

_VISION_

_Two people were in a clearing it and they were kissing when I got closer it looked like Edward and Bella._

_YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SHE WAS GONNA BE MY NEW SISTER_

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_END OF VISION_

After that vision I looked around and everyone was staring at me then I noticed I had been jumping and clapping and Edward had a shocked face uh oh he saw my vision.

_You better not do anything to mess this up_ I thought to him

And he just rolled his eyes _why the little_

IS HE SMIRKING AT ME OH NOOO I will get him and now he's laughing we'll see about that. Humph

And with that I stomped out of the room leaving several confused faces.

EDWARD POV

I just couldn't believe the vision was Bella… could Bella be THE ONE

Jasper seemed to pick up on my feelings he looked overwhelmed so he left o find Alice and comfort her

DORK (not Jasper, Alice)

Bella just walked out and my family started asking me what Alice saw in her vision which made her run up to us and start saying

"Isawedwardandbellainaclearingkissingandithinkshemaybehersouldmateandnowihaveanewsisterandwehavetogoshopping!!!! (I saw Edward and Bella in a clearing kissing and I think she might be his soul mate and now I have a new sister and we have to go shopping.)

Everyone looked so hocked and their thoughts were like this:

OMC my little boy is growing up now I have to give him the birds and the bee's lesson…-Emmett

Aww I'm so happy he deserves to be happy I thought he'd be alone for ever

Bella's so powerful Edward better be ready she will so kick his ass if he messes up it'll be funny like another Emmett, OH NO my emotions can't handle that

Shopping Shopping SHOPPING YAY we have to go to Paris to buy her wedding dress oh no we should go to Tuscany no we should go to Venice- Alice ….okkaaayyyy……….

Well I gues sit's good but what does she have that I don't' have ughh well better get used ot it- Rosalie (Rosalie has more self control and a bigger heart in this one but she is a little jealous but she'll get over It)

Hmm this is interesting well good job son I think you chose well- Carlisle

With that I said 'you guys don't even know if it'll happen'

'Of course it'll happen she saw it to and her visions are more definite then mine' said Alice

'What do you mean she saw it to?' I asked

"Oops well she did she just didn't want to say anything she wanted it to happen naturally" replied alice.

I pretended not to care but Jasper could feel my joy and the stupid bastard said "look Edwards so happy"

This made Emmett say…..

"Edward when a man and a woman love each other…" causing everyone to crack up and me to run out of the house.

**SORRY I SUCK I AM A FOOL I HAVE TO LEARN TO UPDATE MORE FREUENTLY, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO GOTHGIRL1245 AND I LOVE THE STORIES ON YOUR FAVORITE LIST I AM USING IT TO READ SOME.**


	6. FINALLY AND WHT DID THE PREIST DO TO YOU

**HERE WE GO**

**EDWARDS POV**

So now I was stuck at my meadow and I couldn't get Bella of my mind. Bella, the name suited BEAUTIFUL and she was just gorgeous if anything it was an understatement.

I was just thinking of what it would be like to wrap her up in my arms and smell her hair she always smelt like strawberries and freesia and they were quickly becoming my favorite things besides her laugh, her eyes, her voice, the curve of her calf down to her ankle, how long her legs were, her flat tone even stomach that I would just like to……… My thoughts were broken off by the sound of someone clearing their throats.

I looked up to find none other than Bella Swan or Hayat if I could blush I know I would be. She gave me a questioning look and in that moment I knew she had read my mind so I dropped her gaze and decided to become interested with a little tuft of grass y my feet. When she didn't say anything I looked up and noticed she looked embarrassed she was dressed in a sports bra and some of those shorts the girls at school wear that literally have their asses hanging out not that they have any and not that I'm looking but it's kind of hard to not notice. She looked so good her legs were long and milky and her curves were accentuated hmm I wouldn't have a problem if she dressed like that all the time I could…. Well actually there might be a little ugh umm problem if my friend down there always gets so excited cough cough.

BELLA POV

I was looking for a place to practice my elements when I came across a little clearing I noticed Edward sanding there and though WTH could it hurt so I tune into his thoughts oooh wrong idea. He was having thoughts about me and they were very flattering but when he started thinking of things he could umm do I stepped in and cleared my throat. He looked up and seemed to see me and I knew if he could blush he would. He looked back at a tuft of grass but I was still to shocked to say much and then he started studying my outfit. Uh oh I just remembered what I was wearing not that he seemed to mind anyway but it was still embarrassing I hid my face behind my hair and he seemed like he wanted to say something. So I decided enough awkward for one day and said.

"Come here" he seemed hesitant but came none the less. I stood on tip toe and press my lips to him he seemed to be in shock but then he started kissing me back and I never dreamed anything could feel this good. Edwards's lips were amazing and I could literally see sparks.

EDWARDS POV

When she kissed me my whole world turned upside down I had never been kissed like this before HELL I'd never really been kissed before but in could just tell this was probally the best kiss ever.

So I wrapped my arms around her and she locked her behind my neck and all to soon we pulled apart.

When I pulled back she said "so what are we now" I was kind of confused I mean she had kissed me but none the less I answered.

BELLAS POV

So I know I kissed him yet I ask him what we are so it surprised me to no end when he said

"Well we are whatever you want us to be" and dear lord was his voice husky it sounded deeper than usual.

Damn I felt like I was about to faint. I detangled myself from his embrace just taking one hand and said

"Come we must inform the family" and together we set off back towards Edwards home.

When we reached the house Alice was already there hopping around like a freaking kangaroo and then I saw the funniest thing ever.

Jasper was so affected by her mood he was hooping up and down to ad so was Emmett and the others could barely contain themselves.

When we walked into the house Edward wrapped his arms around me and Alice squealed and ran at me she was all

"EEEEEKKKKKKIHAVEANEWSISTERYAYAYYYAYAYAYYYYYYYY" (I HAVE A NEW SISTER YAY)

Everyone seemed to settle down after that they congratulated Edward while Emmett just made sexual innuendos and Alice said something about killing a priest for weeding and chocolate syrup. OOOOOOkkkaaaaaayyyyy I won't even ask. But looking around I realized that I rather fancied being her with them.

**This chapter is short and I haven't updated in 4evr but please bare with me and don't give up I love review so if you don't want another gap like that one you better review and I will try to write longer chapters.**

**The keyword there is TRY.**


	7. AN

**I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER**

**First of all I am giving everyone of you the right to message me and curse me out because I know I deserve it when people font update their stories I get angry but I'm starting to see that they might have a reason please just don't kill me I'm too young.**


	8. OOO NO

**First of all I am giving everyone of you the right to message me and curse me out because I know I deserve it when people font update their stories I get angry but I'm starting to see that they might have a reason please just don't kill me I'm too young.**

BPOV

It's been about a week since Edward and I made it official and Alice has not stopped. She'd been bugging me about everything but I came to my limit when she asked me about the wedding. I mean Wedding!?! What was she thinking…?

Sure I mean I liked Edwards loads…I may. I may even love him but NO NO NO this is what she does that little…UGHHHH Pixie!! She gets into your head and gets you thinking things you'd really rather not think about. Things you never would have thought about if she hadn't brought it up!! Though if I were being completely honest with myself…which I'm not (denial) I'd thought about the exact same things a lot. I can't believe I'm admitting it even if this is my own head but…I'd actually considered whether I loved Edward…I'd actually considered marrying Edward. Gahhh does this make me desperate, probably, does that make me angry…yup, does that stop me from. "gulp" loving him….sighhhh…no, No it doesn't.

Bella POV

2 weeks since Edward and I became official and things have been going great. We run on this automated schedule it's like this:

Spend the night together

Wake up go to school

Fight off girls

Fight off boys

Fight off girls again…ugh I hate them

Go home

Go hunting with them

Hang out / play games or just generally watch Emmett make a fool of him

Then spend the night together again and really life just couldn't be any more perfect. Which is exactly when I should have known things weren't going to last but of course I had returned to being naïve which you might find weird considering I have so much power and with that comes a great responsibility? But I'm getting ahead of myself here so let's just take a step back and see the first little bump in our relationship.

"GOSH DAMMIT, EDWARD AND HIS DAMN OVER PROTECTIVNESS" id been putting this off for awhile because I knew he wouldn't like this but really I have to go see the wolves in la push and UGHHHH he's just going have to deal. This was the mantra I kept repeating in my head. Now don't get me wrong I wasn't afraid of him but still he is my partner.

"Edward" I called "I'm going out, I'll be back later"

"B...B...But wait where are you going???"

Down to la push I am going to visit one of my friends down there.

'Bella la push really do you know what they are the boys down there that is." Ahhh I could already see that we were going to have a disagreement so I just nodded my head slowly. The thing with Edward is that being protective is sweet, sexy sometimes; but I had business to attend to.

CARLISLE POV

"Well then where do you think you're going?" my oldest son and yet still youngest asked. I could already see that he wasn't going to end up with all his limbs. He was already crossing into dangerous territory. And by now the whole family was in the room Ahhh Bella looks PISSED!!! And I don't even use language like that coughcough.

"Didn't I just say I was going to la push" Bella replied … you could hear the slight menace in her voice how it whispered lower and yet raised a slight octave how her eyes seemed to close slightly and a small scowl seemed to appear on her face. I could see a muscles twitching in her jaw. She was barely containing her anger

"You can't go "was Edwards reply and now he was too far gone for anyone to save him

ALICE POV

My idiotic brother thought he could tell Bella where to go HA fat chance!! She's probably more stubborn then rose when she's in front of a mirror.

Bella let out a peel of maniacal laughter…Ohhhh Gosh I pity Edward and he didn't seem inclined to stop not even after she said

"You know what? I think I can go and I don't think there's anything you can do about it." DAMMIT stupid visions ohhhhhhhhhh Edwards in trouble.

EDWARD POV

I don't know what inspired me to do it but when she started walking away I couldn't take it I walked up to her back and grabbed her had. I didn't want to have to do this but she wasn't listening here goes….

BELLA POV

"I forbid you" he said those words shocked me to a fault. Edward forbade me obviously we had to work on something's. There was a collective gasp around the room and then complete and utter silence I'm sure you could cut the tension with a knife and I turned around slowly to see him looking apologetic and yet triumphant at the same time I just looked at him. OH he thought he won did he.

EDWARD POV

When she turned around her face was a mask of complete calm.

"You forbid me?" she asked

I nodded slowly see I knew she would understand so you can imagine my shock when she said okay and dropped all her stuff.

"W…What are you..?" But I was cut off because in the next moment she had launched herself at me and was punching me in every area she could reach now let me tell you I don't care how delicate she looks her punches hurt. Someone… I think it was jasper and Emmet pulled her off of me and looking up all I saw was murder in her eyes.

"YOU CANT FORBID ME ANYTHING YOUR NOT MY FUCKING FATHER WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" and all the while Alice was yelling

"IDIOTIC MORON" while Emmett laughed at my face Jasper looked about ready to kill me too, probably from Bella's emotions and Carlisle and Esme stood back but reading there thoughts I knew they weren't on my side. Esme was thinking poor Bella. Poor Bella what about poor Edward?? And Carlisle was thinking Edward I love you but don't put anymore nails in your coffin!!! WTF just happened. I don't get it.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe him who the hell did he think he was Rollin up trying to tell me what the fuck I could and couldn't do and where I could or couldn't go? No Way bitch wasn't my father and his ass was about to meet my foot.

"Listen, I said to him in a deathly quiet voice, I am going to go wherever I want we are not in your time and I am not your girl I am myself and next time you forget it we can just end all this shit here okay." I could still see confusion on his face and a bit of pain but I'm thinking he understands tying to forbid me from something was just crossing the damn line. I walked over to him well it was a bit of a struggle as Emmet was afraid to let me go, probably thinking I would jump Edward again. But I walked over to him kissed his cheek and then disappeared out the door. Ha-ha he never even noticed I had his car keys. Oops.

I drove down to la push and up to a house I remember vaguely back in the time when I knew a wolf by the name of Ephraim black. Of course I knew he'd be dead by now but still if he'd passed on the stories his offspring should know about me.

I walked up to the front door and stood a few moments before I knocked. A couple minutes later a young about 16-17 years of age answered the door. There's nothing to it BOY WAS HOTT but of course Edward never has to know about the fantasies that ran through my mind in that moment. He introduced himself as Jacob black. Uhuh I was in the right place. I asked him if his father was home I mean surely this boy this hunk of a boy wasn't here by himself if I were his parent I wouldn't leave him alone FUCK I'd umm do inappropriate umm things with him. Ha-ha. Anyway I walked in and met his father Billy who was in a wheelchair with green handle bars. Huh? You'd think he would have enough green living in Washington. Anyway I sat down with them and introduced myself as Bella I told them I was a friend of Billie's grandfather. I got just the reaction I'd hoped I wouldn't get they laughed so it seems either Ephraim never told them or he told them and they chose not to listen I mean, I guess it does sound a bit farfetched even to me. I mean meeting a woman who claims she is "time" come on. So I told him that my birth name was Hyatt. That got a slight reaction out of Billy but nothing but more laughter from Jacob. So I see I have to explain to you, but I'm sure Billy has an inkling of what I am about to say. I told them my story.

It all started about 100 years ago with your great great grandfather Jacob. You see I am not human. Nor am I vampire or wolf, angel or demon. I am the keeper of life. I rust metal and grind mountains to stone. I conquer nations and conquer kings.

This thing all things devours  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers

Gnaws iron, bites steel,  
Grinds hard stones to meal,

Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down!

What the freak I heard Jacob says but his father shushed him and I continued with my story. I met Ephraim a long long time ago. Back when ladies were ladies and men were still gentle..i had to snort their because men had always been anything but and plus I never did agree with the whole chivalry thing…personally it seemed like a less open, less hostile form of sexism. But we'll get back to that later.

And so my day went explain to them what happened, how I came to be, and where I'd been. I finished up by telling them I was currently staying with the Cullen's, if they were surprised…let's just say they did a very poor job of hiding it. But I think they understood after all my job was to keep the peace and in order to that I had to live amongst the deadly. Now I know your al thinking…I thought you stayed because you loved Edward? And yes I do but the wolves don't have to know that at least not now; there's only so much one can handle in a day.

**There's chapter seven. I know it's been almost 7y moths. And I feel horrible. It actually didn't take me long to write this chapter because again it's not overly long but I just never got around to posting it…SORRY! Again I promise to try but I'm sure my promises don't mean much anymore at this point.**

**I haven't even started the new chapter for my story "come again" but I'm ultimately more interested in this one…so sorry to al you come again readers but I will try to update. Thanks you guys for staying faithful.**

**REVIEW please?**


End file.
